


The Worst Timing

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Tim Bradford has never had the greatest of timing.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	The Worst Timing

Lucy Chen sat on the bench seat of the speeding vehicle, barely passing a glance at the paramedic that occupied the captain’s chair, relaying important vitals to Shaw Memorial. She could feel her body shaking with the adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins. The shaky voice of the man that was currently laying on the gurney beside her, was still echoing through her skull as his voice came over the radio, speaking the words that no officer ever wanted to hear.

The large hand she held with her smaller one gripping just a little tighter, _‘damn him._ ’ She thought, glancing once again at the injury to his abdomen before landing on his face. His eyes were closed, flinching in pain when the stretcher he was laying on was jostled, a nasal cannula in his nose provided extra oxygen as the paramedic checked the flow of the IV bag hanging from the roof of the moving vehicle.

Lucy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“I’m going to be fine boot.”

Lucy opened her eyes, snorting. “That’s what you said last time Tim.”

“And I was,” He grimaced, taking as deep breath of air as he could. “fine.”

Lucy looked on worriedly, before glancing up at the paramedic. “How far out are we?”

“Should be there in less than five.”

“How bad is it?” she asked for confirmation.

“Lucy-“ Tim began protesting.

“No Bradford. How bad?” she asked again more forcefully.

“A few broken ribs from the hit his vest took, another bullet is lodged in his abdomen but until they get him stable and can take a look inside, we won’t know.”

“I feel like my innards have been to a barn dance.” Tim mumbled, closing his eyes.

Lucy looked at him in shock. “Did you just quote Star Trek? Nerd.”

Tim opened his mouth to deny the claim as the vehicle hit a bump in the road. “Holy shit.” He cursed opening his eyes, gritting his teeth. “I’m not a nerd.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, mumbling the word under her breath as Tim glared at her. And in that moment, the worst possible moment, Tim knew. The lights of the cab shining down, her hair falling out of its immaculate bun, blood on her hand and her uniform disheveled, he knew. And this newfound knowledge was something he knew he should keep to himself, at least for a while longer, but maybe it was the pain meds finally coursing through his system that gave him the idea of there is no time like now or it could have been the thought of better late than never.

“I know this isn’t the best timing but,” Tim turned his head, licking his lips as he looked up at the woman clutching his hand. “I love you.”

Lucy sucked in a breath, her eyes growing wide at his words. “What?”

“I’m in love with you.” He declared once again, gasping in pain. ‘ _Ok, not the pain meds_.’

“You ass.” She seethed.

“What?” He asked, giving her a look of surprise.

“You’re an asshole Tim Bradford.”

“Why? Because I’m telling you that I lo-“

“Why now?” she interrupted.

“What?”

“Why are you telling me this now?” She asked, letting go of his hand. “We’re in the back of a fucking speeding ambulance Tim.”

“Yeah well,” he grunted as the speeding vehicle hit a large pothole in the pavement. “I’ve never had the greatest of timing.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Lucy told him, her voice angry “You’ve been shot, yet _again_ and you think that _now_ is the best time to tell- to tell me you-.”

“We’re here.” The paramedic told them awkwardly, moving the hanging IV’s down to the stretcher as the ambulance backed into the bay.

“You’re a jackass Tim.” She told him as the back doors opened, stepping out.

“Lucy wait.” He said attempting to sit up, his right hand reaching out for her as he grimaced once again in pain.

“Fuck off Bradford.” Lucy said to him before turning and walking away.

“You really mess up man.” The paramedic told him as they unloaded him.

Tim ran a head over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Shut up.”

Five hours later, Lucy was standing in front of a closed wooden door in the recovery wing. She stood there, wanting to go in, but was struggling with the internal battle to put her hand on the knob to turn the handle or get the hell out of there and never look back. She found herself to be a mess, her own stomach in knots at his declaration, her mind played on repeat as she analyzed every word and every detail.

Suddenly, the door opened, jolting Lucy out of her thoughts.

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?”

“I-“ she stuttered. “Should you even be out of bed?” she asked worriedly as she quickly followed him into the room.

“Relax boot, I’m fine.” He told her placing his IV pole back at his bedside as he sat down onto the bed.

“So you keep telling me, but you being in a hospital says otherwise.”

Tim rolled his eyes, covering his body back up with the thin hospital blanket. “They’re releasing me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? You were shot!”

“I wish they would release me today.” He grumbled.

“You’re not signing a AMA Bradford.”

“I know this Chen.” He glared. “They removed the bullet inside me, said it didn’t hit anything vital and sewed me up.”

“Didn’t hit anything vital?”

Tim shrugged. “Scar tissue. It wasn’t that deep.”

Lucy fell back into the vinyl chair next to the bed as she held Tim’s stare.

“Why did you- what the fuck Tim?” she asked him, looking away. Lucy had spent the past few hours back on the job, needing to stay busy so she didn’t think about _that._ It didn’t work. On the drive to the hospital, (she was able to hitch a ride back to the precinct earlier with Jackson who followed them in) she worked on planning her speech out, knowing exactly what she wanted to say but as she now stared at him, all her previous planned thoughts flew out the window.

“In hindsight I know that wasn’t the best way to tell you, but seeing you sitting there, you just looked so…” he told her, his words trailing off. “beautiful.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Are they sure you didn’t hit the ground with that thick head of yours?”

“No Chen, I do not have a concussion.” He said exasperatedly.

“Just checking.” She raised her hands in defense. “I’m sorry for leaving like that, but that was a bombshell you just dropped and I-“ she stopped, taking a deep breath. “Did Angela come by? They caught the girl that shot you.”

“She told me when she dropped by earlier.”

“Good. Good.” Lucy told him as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. “Tim I- I’m not sure what to say, I have feelings for you, strong feelings. Is it something more? I honestly can’t tell you. But maybe…” she sighed. “we could see where it- this, goes.”

Tim gave her the softest of smiles. “I would like that.”

Lucy returned a soft smile of her own, “So, what was it like to be shot for the sixth time? Do you get some kind of trophy now?”

Tim shook his head as he gingerly rolled over onto his side towards her, extending his right hand for her to take, her small hand wrapped in his. “I hope you never have to join this club boot.”

“I think I’ll leave that to you but Tim? Let’s not go for seven, ok?”

Tim smiled as he whispered. “Deal.”


End file.
